Eternity
by Cookies321
Summary: Harry Potter was a 10,000 year old vampire with way to much time on his hands.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter was a 10,000 year old vampire with way to much time on his hands.

Pairing: undecided

Eternally

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter isn't quite sure how he got stuck in this situation.

He looks around.

Blinks and still isn't sure how he got into this.

Good news though! He's positive it's all Ron's fault.

See Harry Potter was a vampire, more or less 10,000 years old or just about that, really he is. So, considering how old he is; he was bound to make a few (dozen) vampire's to keep him company and he did. Two of his more... interesting creations just happened to go by the names Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. To say they hated each others guts was like saying it was "kinda" hot in Hell or Mount Everest was "sort of" tall. No, Ron and Draco would rather chop their own arms off using a dull, rusty knife then be even slightly civil to each other.

And Harry was okay with that... Mostly. Okay so, he may have kinda fueled their hatred of each other just a tiny bit. So what? It was just for entertainment's sake. After all when your 10,000 you've more or less done it all.

Anyways, back to the... dilemma he was currently in.

He was in... North America, maybe?

Harry glance around one more time, just to be certain.

Yeah, definitely North America. How he got here he's still not entirely sure. See, Harry was flying a plane in the general direction of Egypt or he assumes he was, but then again it's been a couple (hundred) years since he's actually bothered using a map. So, maybe he got turned around a little or possibly a lot.

Now, on that plane there had been, oh say 200 gallons of whip cream, Ron, Harry, and a revenge plan involving Draco Malfoy's Egypt Summer Time Manor. As you have already been informed Harry was piloting the plane. While Ron was taking care of the last minute detail of having Draco in the house when the whip cream bomb was dropped.

Here's where things get a little fuzzy, Harry had been flying the plane for just about 14 hours. (Which was when they'd should of realized something was wrong. I mean really they were maybe 2 hours away from Egypt, at most.) So, yeah Ron's A.D.D. was starting to kicking in and it all went down from there.

Next thing Harry knows is there are at least 7 horse sized dogs growling at Ron and him, everything with in the mile is bleached white from the whip cream and he isn't quite sure where the airplane is.

There's the sound of displaced air, a gigantic thud, and an explosion.

Okay, there might have been 2 small explosions that actually did a combo to make one awesome display of a plane going "Boom!", but in any case the end is still one big explosion.

Oh, and he now knows where the plane is. That's good. He can't really use it considering it is now not one plane, but hundreds of small piles of debris. Still, at least he knows it actually fell form the sky. Knowing his luck it could have just as easily kept going until crashing into a historical landmark like Mount Rushmore, The Statue of Liberty, The Great Wall of China and The Eiffel Tower. Or all four of them and still have enough fuel left to run over a Prime Minister or two.

All in all the plane falling down with Ron and him? Yeah, that was actually some pretty good luck. Them landing in the middle of a supernatural pack of wolves, however? Not so much.

Harry sighs looks around for the last time, still thinking it's all Ron's fault. Before speaking.

"Ummm... I can pay for that." 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry Potter was a 10,000 year old vampire with way to much time on his hands.

Pairing: undecided

Okay it's longer this time which is good, right? Umm it end on a weird point so.... Just wait for the next chapter for everything to be explained to you.

Eternally

Chapter 2:

Shape-shifters!

That's Harry's first thought before his finely tuned "Oh shit! Gotta get out of here, right now" instincts start to scream. Turns out the wolf-shifters weren't so interested in financial help to ignore who had cause the white out of the forest in the first place.

Cough. Cough. Ron. Cough.

...Not that Harry is pointing fingers or anything... Really he isn't. What his fake cough just so happened to sound like Ron's name? Who hasn't had the happen before, I mean, really? Okay maybe Harry was pointing a finger or two in the general direction of Ron, but Ron deserved it or at least in Harry's eyes he deserved it and really? _That_ right there was all that mattered.

Anyways, a wolf jumps at Harry. So, he steps to the left. Viva, vampire speed. Then another launches itself at Harry and another and another. There's probably a few trying to get at Ron too, but Ron deserves it 'cause he got them into this mess. Harry on the other hand is innocent.

Pause. Cricket. Blink.

Well, Harry is as innocent as a 10,000 year old vampire can be. Which, yeah all things considered isn't that innocent. At least Harry can play the part well. Suppose that's got to count for something.

So, while the wolves are trying to get Harry on the bad end of a dog pile. Ron has resorted to using whatever knowledge he has on wolves to help keep them away from him.

He _smacks_ one right on the nose. While saying in a very stern voice.

"Bad dog, bad! You do not attack other people! Bad doggie!"

Which yeah in retrospect? Not a good idea.

The wolf goes cross eyed for maybe a second. Looks confused for another second. Then all that is washed away in a storm of animal anger. Apparently that technique of smacking a dog on his nose to make him stop something only works on a dog not a wolf.

The wolf-hybrid resumes it's attack with a new passion. Ron tries a new method to get it and the two other trying to massacre him to stop. Harry dodges to the left again.

"Harry?" Ron calls.

"Yeah?" Harry answers rather distractedly. After all no matter what anyone says dodging to the left actually takes a lot of skill or it does when the wolves that you are dodging have picked up on the fact you only dodge to the left. Harry would stop going left if not for the fact every time he dodges right something bad happens. Like really _really_ bad. There had been this one time when he had started an Earth Quake, another time he had fallen off a cliff, the time after that he caused a Tidal Wave and last time he dodged right he had stepped in gum while wearing his favorite pair of shoes. So, Harry doesn't do right anymore. (He means the direction not the moral code.)

"Ummm, this might be a good time to start running." Which to Harry sounded like a pretty good idea. Harry knew there was a reason he liked Ron after all! Sure, it was a rather simple plan, but all thing considered Ron was a rather simple person and Harry liked people who could keep it simple.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry sprints right and Ron goes left. They both realize there going in the opposite direction 2 seconds later. So, they turn around and pass each other. Then they realize they are still going away from each and turn around one more time. This time though, when Ron passes him Harry grabs his arm and pulls him in the direction he is running.

The shape-shifters look at there retreating backs for a second before following.

OXOXOXO

"I think that was the worst escape in the history of the world" Harry was kind of annoyed at the moment. He has a good reason though. He just participated in the worst escape in the history of the world. Really it was worse than that one time he escaped arrest by pointing out a donut shop to a cop. You don't believe that happened, do you? Well, it did and it was just a_ little_ bit pathetic, but this escape right here that was just a _lot_ of pathetic.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. Could of been worse though."

Harry's eyes widen. For the second time that day his "Aw fuck! This is going to suck" senses start to tingle.

"What have I told you about using that phrase around me!" Harry's voice is calm, but his twitching eyebrow gives how he's feeling away.

There's a pause as Ron thinks about the question. "Not to?" His voice is uncertain.

Harry is clenching his teeth as he speaks his question "And what did you just do?"

"Spoke the phrase?" You could almost hear the giant question mark above Ron's head as he thinks where Harry is going with this.

There are certain times when Harry just wants to let go of his control and murder the next person he sees. So, Harry looks around confirming that the next person he would look at would be Ron and makes a list about the pros and cons of murdering his partner in crime with a pack of ill tempered wolves chasing after them. He comes to the conclusion it would probably be a bad idea. That doesn't exactly stop Harry from thinking about doing it anyways.

The thing that does stop him from doing it? A giant wolf just came into sight in front of them. Harry was pretty sure they were behind him and Ron. Harry looks left than right for a moment before realizing. 'Oh creep. Were boxed in. This is just my luck. _Stupid_ Ron'

Harry sighs, glares at Ron and repeats what he's been thinking since the plane came down. "Ron this is _all_ your fault."

In the moment before three wolves launch themselves at him, Ron couldn't agree more.

Right as the wolves are about to sink there teeth into him, Ron sees something amazing happen. The horse sized on steroids wolves seem to just shift mid-air into three rather large Indian human males. That's all Ron manages see before they barrel into him, knocking him down. Not ripping him apart.

Ron on the bad end of a human dog pile, which yeah is better than being on the bad end of a wolf dog pile, sums up what everyone except Harry is thinking in that moment.

"What the Fuck?"

OXOXOXO

**Special thanks to**: Moonstone blaze, Firehedgehog, Keitsu Han'ei, yue ashai, Marikili68, and SecretsToldAtMidnight.

**Thank you for reviewing** and letting me know continuing this wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

With that said **reviews make me happy** and make me want to **update quicker** people.


End file.
